For Love or Lust?
by NarutoLuver-Miki-Chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a One Night Stander, a Call Girl, maybe even a Slut. She sleeps with men, then leaves them the Next day. Ino and Sakura go to a new Club. Night Konoha. Where she meets Sasuke Uchiha. She feels something diffrent with him. Is it love or Lust
1. The Club

Konichiwa! Hello people! This is my first fanfic, so I am very proud of my self! : )

So give me any advice you might have for me, or what I can improve on!

DISCLAIMERS:

Me: I will have Kakashi say my disclaimers today… KAKASHI!

*POOF*

Kakashi: What if I don't want to?

Me: Then I might have to do something terrible to you…

Kakashi: And what will that be?

Me: *Lifts Porno books and a lighter*

Kakashi: You wouldn't!

Me: *Click*

Kakashi: O-okay! M-Miki-chan doesn't own Naruto, There!

Me: Thank you! ^-^

Kakashi: Please give me back my love!

Me: *Rolls eyes* here ya go…

Kakashi: *Clutches books* -Whispers- Crazy chick...

Me: What?

Kakashi: CRAP! *Poof*

Chapter 1: The Club

It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing to themselves, the sun was warming the busy streets of Konoha City. Our story takes place at a huge house. It has a black fence all the way around the property. The gate squeaked when Sakura Haruno opened it. She looked angry and walked away from the huge brilliant house. A few feet away from her were Naruto Uzumaki. His shirt was unbuttoned, showing his bare chest. His dirty blonde hair was messy. "Sakura!" she ignored his voice. "Sakura, Sakura wait!" she continued her walk. "You said you loved me!" She stopped dead in her tracks. "I lied." She started to walk again. Naruto stopped running after her. He punched the fence. His knuckles covered in blood. He fell to his knees. When he got back up he got an annoyed expression on his face. He walked back to his house. Something sparkled in the little pool of blood. There was a diamond ring.

-Introduction-

Sakura Haruno is the biggest one night stander, call girl; maybe you might even call her a slut. She goes out with guys then stands them up the next day. Sakura went out with Naruto for a while. But she got sick of him. Sakura Haruno is different from most girls though. She doesn't sleep with men for money. She does it for pleasure.

________________________________________________________________________

-Next Day- (Sakura's P.O.V)

"So you just left, just like that?' "Yeah, it actually wasn't that hard." "I did teach you everything." Ino held a purple tube top to her chest. "Which one looks

better?" After the purple she put a baby blue tank top to her chest. "I like the purple one." "Okay, I'm going to try it on." Ino went into the changing room. While

she went into to change, I walked around the store. I found a really cute black miniskirt. Ino came back out. She looked nice in it. When she was posing in the

mirror a couple of guys whistled and laughed. "Looking good hottie!" "You look sexy!" "Hey can I tap that ass!?" They laughed and took pictures with their cell

phones. "Hey no peeking!" giggled Ino. I rolled my eyes. "Ino you can stop showing off in front of these _boys._" "Hey were 15!" "So! You're checking out 20 year

olds!" "What ever!" The boys left. "Ah c'mon Sakura! I was just having some fun!" Ino whined. "Hey we will have fun tonight at _Night Konoha_." "So tell me more

information on this Naruto." "Well, I stood him up today. We went out for a month." "Why did you dump him?" "Because I'm like a car. I think I should have more

than just one passenger, right?" I winked. Ino laughed. "What were some good things about him?" "He was GREAT in bed. He was one of the best love makers I

have had in a long time." "Wow that good. Maybe I should give him a call. I think he might need a shoulder to cry on." I laughed. "C'mon let's get ready for _Night _

_Konoha_." We got out of the mall after purchasing our items and went to my Porsche. We climbed in and blasted the radio. "THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL! WHO

CRIED AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!" Ino and I started to sing along with the radio. "WHEN SHE LOOKS SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS. I LOVE HER SMILE!" We

finally got to my apartment. It was okay I guess. We went into my kitchen. My answering machine was beeping. New messages, Fifty-two of them. "Might as well

listen to them." *click* Hey Sakura its Sai. "Message Deleted." Hey Sakura, it's Naruto I just want- "Message Deleted." It's me Gaara, What's up Sakura? "Message

Deleted." "Wow Sakura, was these the men you slept with this weekend?" "Of course not! What do you take me for! I slept with these men this morning." Ino's

eyes went all chibi. Her eyes went teary. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" She hugged me. "Let's get ready." I walked into my room and changed into a ruby tank top, and

put on the miniskirt I bought today. I curled my hair, it was all the way to my belly button, and it's pink. I also put on my black strap heels. I posed in the mirror.

When I came out I saw Ino. She was wearing the purple tube top and a white miniskirt. She put on some purple strap heels. Her long blonde hair was straight

and went 5 inches past her shoulders. "Ready?" "Yeah, let's go." We went into the car and were off. My Porsche could have the top go down. So our hair was

flying through the wind. When we got to _Night Konoha_ we could hear the music from inside. There was a long line. And the only person who I did not want to see

in that line. You got it right. Naruto Uzumaki. He was almost in front. Ino and I went straight to the head of the line. We went to the Doorman. "Hey there." "Hi,

ladies. Can I help you?" "Yeah I was wondering can you please let us in." "No I'm sorry ladies." I really thought that we can get in. But now we have to wait in

line. "Wait Sakura." I waited while Ino whispered something in the doorman's ear. We got in. "Okay what exactly did you tell the doorman?" "You don't want to

know." And that was that. "Ino." "Yeah?" "Naruto's here." "Uh-oh. Well I guess you are going to have to try to dodge him." Just my luck. The one person I really

didn't want to see. "Can you help me?" "Yeah sure." If I knew Ino, she would do this perfect. She would probably talk to him, flirt, dance, then make out. After that

it wasn't my problem. Naruto entered. He got a beer from the bar and sat down on one of the couches. Ino plopped right next to him. "Hey, what is a hottie like

you all here by yourself?" "Oh actually I am here with a friend. But he's not here right now" said Naruto. "Oh well maybe I can be your friend until he comes here."

"Sure." They started to mumble about something I really didn't care about. When I looked back from the bar I saw Ino was already on his lap. She works fast.

"May I help you?" "Yes, I would like a Martini." "Coming up." As I sat there waiting for my drink I looked back at Ino to see how she was doing. She was making

out with him. WOW. This time there was a man with them. He had raven black shaggy hair, and deep onyx blue eyes. "Your drink." "Oh, thank you." I carried my

drink over to Ino, Naruto and Onyx Eyes. I sat next to Onyx eyes. "Hey" "Oh Hey. Do you know about um…?" "Them." "Yeah." "The Blondie is my friend. And he's

just someone she knows." "Ah. By the way my name's Sasuke." "Hi, my name is Sakura." "Want to leave them alone?" I laughed. "Yes." We walked over to

another couch they had on the other side of the club. He got out a cigarette, and lit it. "So how old are you Sakura?" I gulped the Martini down. "20." He took a

puff of a cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke. "I'm 22." I took the cigarette from his mouth. I took a big hit, and blew it in his face. "So have you ever made out

with someone in a club?" He laughed. "Yeah I believe I have." "When?" "now." He leaned close to me and kissed me. He was amazing. I wasn't drunk yet so I

knew this was real. I never really felt like this before. Usually it was just a kiss that I needed here and there. But this was amazing; it's been what I have been

waiting for. He stopped. "How was that?" I giggled. "I think you need practice." I leaned in again and kissed him. He kissed me back. He leaned back. "Do you

want to dance?" "Yeah sure sounds fun." He took my hand and walked us over to the dance floor. We moved our bodies together to the rhythm. I looked over at

Ino and Naruto again to check up on them. They scared me. Ino was on his lap, hardcore making out, and Naruto was really into it. "Wow, seems they 'like' each

other." Sasuke laughed at my words. "Yeah it seems. They are _really _into it." A slow song came on in the big club. He grabbed my hips and I grabbed his shoulders.

We swayed and I put my head onto his shoulders. _Inner Sakura: CHA CHING! _Oh shut up. _You got him! Bring him to your place! _But I don't think I want to. _But this is_

_ what you do! You stand them up! C'mon, besides he has a cute ass. _I looked down. Maybe you're right, but still. _Please! _I will give it a try. But I need a couple of

drinks first. _There's my true self. Good Luck! _I rolled my eyes. "So I'll be right back. I am going to get another drink." "Oh I will get it for you. What do you want?" "I

will have an Everclear." I bet I knew what he was thinking. "Wow, she's a big drinker" I know how the man mind works. I laughed to my self. While he was getting

our drinks, I went to the ladies room. I looked into the mirror. My curly pink hair was still perfect. I put on some cherry blossom lip balm. I went back to the club. I

spotted Sasuke. "Here ya go." He handed me my drink. When he wasn't looking I chugged it. He ordered the same thing, so I guess we both needed it. I felt the

drink hit instantly. I danced the way my body would let me. I knew I was drunk. I knew Sasuke was drunk. I have no idea where Ino or Naruto was, but the

honest truth I didn't care. Here I was with someone I actually wanted to be with. But tomorrow I would never see him again. I would stand him up, when he was

still asleep or went to use the bathroom. He leaned in again, and kissed me. I kissed him back. It smelt of alcohol. Of course. We got tired of the club and decided

to go home. We walked or kind of wobbled our way back to his place. He kicked the door open. I was in his arms, he carried me. That's when it all went black.

Me: Thanks for reading peoples! Please don't forget to give me a review!

*POOF*

Me: There you are Kakashi!

Kakashi: OH CRAP! I THOUGH I LOST YOU!

Me: You can never lose me.

Kakashi: *rolls eyes* Why am I here again.

Me: Because I am holding you captive, and if you leave, I know where you keep your porno book collection. –cough- under the mattress.

Kakashi: I moved them!

Me: Underneath the couch…

Kakashi: CRAP!

*POOF*

-Notes-

Chapter 2 is coming shortly! Thank you! 


	2. With Sasuke

Hello! This is my Second Chapter so I hope you enjoy! 

Special thanks to: **cubanitaaloloco **and** scarlet558 **for adding this to your Favorites!

DISCLAIMERS:

Me: Today I will have Kisame say my disclaimers for me!

Kisame: Hello!  
Me: Go ahead Kisame!

Kisame: Well First off, Miki-chan threatened to make me sushi if I didn't do this.

Me: SHHH!

Kisame: Miki-Chan doesn't own Naruto!

Me: Thank you!

Kisame: Will you ever have anyone do this willingly for you Miki?

Me: I don't know…: (

Chapter 2: With Sasuke

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I awoke to a throbbing pain in my head. I noticed I wasn't at home. Instead I was in a room with black and white sheets. The walls were painted onyx blue color. There was a double window on one wall. And on the other just some pictures of random things. A black raven, the sun, things like that. I looked over. There was onyx eyes. AKA Sasuke. He was shirtless and looking like he was wearing boxers. I looked down on my self. I was wearing nothing but my underwear. Shit… It was around 9:30. I looked around the room. I finally found my bra. I put that on but couldn't find my ruby tank top. I put on my black miniskirt on. I found Sasuke's white collar shirt from last night. I put it on.

I walked out of his room, trying not to wake him up. I finally found my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My long curly hair was more straight and frizzy, my emerald eyes were blood-shot, and my makeup was smeared. Gosh, I wonder what we did last night. Luckily since Ino taught me everything, she told me what to keep in my purse at all times. Makeup, condoms, pair of underwear, money, and some eye drops. I followed all of her instructions. It never really got this bad though. I tided my self up. I looked half decent. I brushed my teeth with his toothbrush. It didn't bother me as much as I though it would. I collected my belongings and hurried out of the bathroom.

I was looking down, when I bumped into Sasuke. _Crap. _"Hey Babe." "Hey" I hope he didn't notice that my voice was on the nervous side. He grabbed me by the hips and kissed me. When he went into the bathroom I went back to his room. I was still tired. I lay on his side of the bed. It was still warm. I stretched and took of his shirt. I was in my skirt and bra. I covered up with the black sheet. It was nice. I fell asleep. I awoke up to see Sasuke lying next to me holding me. Like as if I was a delicate baby. "Good Morning my Cherry Blossom." _Inner Sakura: Oh crap, Sakura what did you get yourself into!? _I don't know! I was trying to live this morning! But he was already up! _You have a reputation! Don't let it fail! _HAI! "Morning. Um Ony-Sasuke?" "Yes?" "Do you remember anything last night?" "Boy do I!"

"What did we do?" "We played Duck, Duck, Goose. What do you think we did!?" I blushed. I already knew the answer I didn't need to ask that. "D-did you use a condom?" It was awkward to ask. "Yes, actually 3. You were crazy last night!" KAMI! WHY! I put my head into my hands. I have to get away from him, but how? "So do you feel like round 4…Darling…?" "Uh-actually I have to be somewhere." "Oh really? Where?" "I have to s-see my friend. Ino." "Oh that drunk chick from last night?" "Yes." "I saw them leave to Naruto's house. Wait you probably don't know Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki?" "Hehe, of course I don't. Doesn't ring a bell." I looked down. Were they friends?

"Are you and Naruto friends?" "More like brothers." Well that makes it better. "Do you tell each other everything? "Not everything. But he did just get over a breakup. A pretty bad one actually. He was going to propose. But then he said she left him there, telling him she lied to him about loving him. How low can you get?" "Yeah, how low…" I looked down. I felt guilty knowing that person was me. "Well anyway where's your shirt? Even though I don't mind if you keep it off." "Ha! I don't know. You tell me." Sasuke embraced me from behind. We were standing there in his bedroom. He kissed my neck. I turned around and kissed him passionately. I wanted him to want me more. I didn't feel so good right now. I was worried over Naruto. Even though I shouldn't. He pulled away from me.

We looked around for my tank top. I finally found it, under his bed. Wonder how it got under there. "So how bad we were into it?" Sasuke laughed at me. "It was amazing. Have you practiced?" Oh boy if only he knew. I laughed. "I have had a few guys here and there." "Aw, I see." It was around noon now. I got dressed but I changed into some of his clothes. What will the neighbors think, if I came out of his apartment with the same clothes on. I found a pair of his sweats and a white tank top. It's then I realized I had a tattoo! "SASUKE!" "WHAT!" "WHAT IS THIS!" "Aw, oh yeah. You wanted a tattoo last night. So we went and got you one." It was heart and it said "Sasuke" in it. It was right on my waist above my thigh. ."You still look hot in men's clothes." I laughed at his response. He changed into a blue short sleeve shirt. It showed off his muscular body. I just realized he had a tattoo on his back. Shoulder blade to shoulder blade. It was something written in Japanese. It said Uchiha Sharigan. I wonder what that meant.

"I got to check my cell phone. To see if Ino called me at all." "Okay, I will be on the bed. Waiting for you…" I laughed at him. 3 new messages. "Sakura, hey I woke up at Naruto's house. I think I am going to keep this one for a while. You were right. He's amazingly good in Bed." Message Deleted. "Sakura call me back, Ino" Message Deleted. The third message was someone just hanged up. "Sasuke?" "Yes?" "Can we go to the drugstore. I need to take a test." "What do you mean?" "I mean I need to take a test." "Like a math test? Did you study?" I looked at him like he was retarded. "A PREGNANCY TEST!" "OH!" We didn't have a car, since we were to drunk to drive home. So we had to walk to _Night Konoha._ We walked side by side. _Inner Sakura: Why haven't you got rid of him yet!? _I don't know. I just don't want to hurt him. _Where's that badass chick like a couple of days ago? Where did that Sakura go!?_ I just don't feel the same way toward him.

"So which one are we going to?" "Oh I always go to this one on the corner." I got into my Porsche. Sasuke got in the passenger side. We were off to the drug store. We finally reached it. Sasuke didn't say a word. Beats of sweat were on his forehead. "Are you nervous?" "Well maybe, I mean what if your pregnant?" "Then I got knocked up by someone that I hardly knew, that I met at a Night Club, and slept with him when I was beyond drunk." I smiled. "YOU'RE SMILING." "Yup!" We entered the Drugstore. My pharmacist came right towards us. "Aw Mrs. Haruno come to get some more Birth Cont-"NO NO! None of that" I laughed nervously. "I came for a pregnancy test." "Aw, right over here." He lead us to a whole row of them. "Good Luck." He walked away. I looked at Sasuke. He was blushing. He was glaring the other way. There was so many to pick from. There were the technical ones, Ones you had to pee on, others that showed pink, blue, frowny, smiley, plus, negative, oval, circle. All showing the POSITIVE or NEGATIVE options.

"Which one?" I looked at Sasuke. "U-Uh I don't care. One that will tell the truth!" I rolled my eyes. "Well of course." I grabbed the most expensive one. All I had to do is pee on it. Not so hard. "Be right back." I went into the bathroom. I opened it, and _used _it. I washed my hands and hid it in my purse. Sasuke was trying to act calm and cool. He was looking at some car magazines. "Let's go." We walked to his the Porsche and buckled in. "So?" I glared at my purse. "It will take about an hour." We drove back to his house. "I have to call Ino." "Okay, besides I'm going to make lunch." I speed dialed Ino, I only used speed dial for emergency. "Mushi Mushi?" "Ino?" "Hai?" "Hey, it's me Sakura." "Oh hey." "Listen. I need to talk to you." "Well actually S-sakura this isn't a good time." "What why?" I heard some heavy breathing in the background. And a familiar voice. Naruto…"Oh KAMI! Fine I will just talk to you later, when you're not having SEX!" I hung up the phone.

-1 hour later-

"It's time!" Sasuke came running to his bedroom. I took the pregnancy test out of my purse. It said…………………..

Me: HA HA! Fooled you! You will have to wait until the 3rd chapter. Thank you to reviewing and Favorite adding, Yeah that's the way to say it.

Kisame: Miki-chan?

Me: Yeah?

Kisame: Can I have some goldfish food? You promised if I said the Disclaimers!

Me: OH yes, that's right. *hands him a big container of fish food*

Kisame: -whispers- Thank you…

Me: No problem.

-Notes-

3rd chapter coming soon! : )


	3. The Answer

Hello again! This is Chapter 3 of my Fanfic! I hope you enjoy!

Special Thanks to people who add these to your favorite. Thanks again!

DISCLAIMERS:

Me: ITACHI!

Itachi: …

Me: Say it.

Itachi…

Me: Itachi…

Itachi: …

Me: Do It now…

Itachi: …

Me: …

Itachi: …She doesn't own Naruto…

Me: Was that so hard?

Itachi: …

Me: GAWD!

-Itachi leaves-

Me: He has some serious social problems…

Chapter 4: The Answer

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

-1 hour later-

"It's time!" Sasuke came running to his bedroom. I took the pregnancy test out of my purse. It said…………………..

No. I wasn't pregnant. What a relief. _Inner Sakura: Now that you know the answer, LEAVE!" _Fine! _Hurry! _I'm trying… _*Rolls eyes* _Do you even have any eyes? _Maybe… I don't know, ask Miki-Chan. _I ignored the rest of the voices going on through my head. I looked over at Sasuke. His eyes were on the test. "Sasuke?" "U-uh Y-y-yeah?" "Are you okay?" "F-Fine. I'm just glad I'm not a father." I laughed to myself. Wow I guess he didn't want me pregnant after all. "Well anyway Sasu-"

"Well I guess now, that part is done. Why don't we just have a little fun?" He winked. "We will be sure to use protection. I will never left myself forget it. Okay?" _Inner Sakura: OH NO NO NO! SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO!" _Don't worry I'm telling him. "Sasuke…" He came towards me. Kissing my neck, holding me by my hips. "Yes" he whispered from my neck. "I have to…" "Have to what?" I lost all of my senses.

I guess one more night messing around wouldn't be so bad. _Inner Sakura: …_

-Next Day-

I woke up basically in the same position, as the night before. Sasuke beside me, his shirt off in his boxers. Me naked, right next to him. Now that I can actually remember how good he is, it's nice. I could do it all day with him. I laughed quietly to myself. He moved. I haven't exactly called Ino since last night's incident when I called her in the middle of her love making. I grabbed my cell phone that was next to Sasuke. I called Ino.

"Mushi Mushi?" "Hey Ino." "Hey Sakura, what's up?" "Oh nothing, well here I will sum it up in a couple of sentences. I got drunk, went to Sasuke's place, got knocked up, only to find which the pregnancy test said failure, and then he seduced me into having sex with him, again, and I just woke up, to talk with you." "Wow. Wait what? You were Pregnant?" "_Almost_ Pregnant." "Aw I see." "Where are you at?" "Oh I'm with Naruto still." "Really? You usually just leave guys after a couple of hours." "Yeah I know, but I need a little boost here and there. And like you said he is _AMAZING!_" I laughed at her. "I'm still with Sasuke. I am going to keep him, like Naruto. I think I'm going to have fun…" Ino laughed and I laughed with her. "Bye." "Bye Sakura." I hung up the phone.

I went back to Sasuke's room. Just the way I left him. I looked at him seriously for the first time. Like how his hair parts to the right, how strong he looked, the way he smelled. All of the little things that I didn't notice before. I was smiling. I haven't realized that I have been until I lost focus of Sasuke. I was still naked. Shit. I found my clothes. But I went into the bathroom anyway to take a shower. I was still naked. And I started it. The steam rose up, and filled the small bathroom. I got into the shower. It was nice on my back. There was a knock on the door. "Hai?" Someone came in, I assumed it was Sasuke. It was. "Can I join you?" I giggled at his statement. "If you wish."

Sasuke came in the shower with me. I looked at him, he was naked as well. As we took the shower together, kissing here and there. I was thinking. Should I stay or should I go. I really wanted to stay for the sex. I'm going to use him, then throw him out. We both got out eventually. As I dried my self off, Sasuke just put on a new clean pair of boxers. He left to go to his room. I realized that today I was supposed to get my period. "Sasuke-san!" "Hai?" "Do you have any tampons?" "WHY WOULD I HAVE TAMPONS!?" "I don't know, I just need some." "I will go to the drug store and get you some." "Thanks."

He came back a half an hour later. He handed me a plastic bag with 7 boxes of them. "Sasuke, I really didn't need all of these." He blushed. "What ever." He made a grossed out face and went into his room. I put one box into my purse. The rest I put into the car. I walked back into the apartment. I walked up to the door and opened it. "Sakura." "In here Sasuke!" I called from the kitchen. Sasuke came in. "I called a couple of friends. Do you want to go out for lunch?" "Yeah sure, sounds fun."

We were driving to the resturant. My hair was straightened. I was wearing the ruby tank top and a pair of jeans. I always keep some clothing in my car. I wore black flip-flops, and brought my purse with me. Sasuke decided to drive. He said it was one of his manly things he had to do. I laughed. He blasted the stereo. He was smiling to him self as we neared closer to the restaurant. "Why are you so happy?" "Oh it's just that my friends. They like to tease me a lot. And I haven't seen them for a while. Naruto, TenTen, Neji, Kiba and Hinata will be there." I only knew Naruto. I wondered what the others were like.

We got to the restaurant and went to our reserved table. There, there was Naruto. As he saw me, his jaw dropped. I don't think he told Sasuke what I did to him. Apparently Sasuke hadn't told Naruto my name. I looked at him like I wanted him to keep a secret. I motioned him to come to me. "Be one second Sasuke." Naruto and I got up and went outside. "Sakura! You're going out with Sasuke!" "Yeah" "I'm going to tell him that person was you. I was going to propose." "I know, I'm sorry Naruto." I hanged my head. "I'm sorry. And I actually mean that." He looked up at me with a smile. "I forgive you."

We went back to the table and there were more people there. A girl with long violet hair that went to her waist. She had great white angel eyes. Her face looked beautiful and was soft. Beside her, there was another girl. She had autumn brown hair, they were up into two tight buns. Beside her, there was a boy. He had long brunette hair. It was a little past his shoulders. He had the same eyes as that girl. They were whiter, more a purplish, pink tint to it. He and the girl with two buns were holding hands. I was guessing they were a couple. Beside those two, there was another boy. He had average brunette hair. He was cute.

"Hello everyone." Sasuke boomed. Everyone said Hi. We all got situated. "Sakura, this is Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, Neji and Kiba." He pointed to each one of them. "Nice to meet you all." I got to know each and everyone of them. Hinata was a little shy, TenTen was very preppy, Neji was quiet but he was fun, Kiba was younger than everyone else. But he was very open and loyal. "Hello everyone. I will be serving you today, can I start you with any drinks?" Sasuke and I ordered water. Naruto and Hinata ordered some ice tea. TenTen had some Pepsi and Neji just ordered a Beer. Kiba ordered a Root beer.

The waitress left and everyone went about talking about random things. The boys were having some rather conversation on how to fix a car. "So sakura, how long have you and Sasuke been going out?" "Oh, only for 3 or 4 days actually." "Wow, only that soon?" Hinata looked at me then Naruto. I was afraid that maybe she knew something. "TenTen, are you going out with Neji-sama?" "A proud 5 months." I laughed a friendly laugh after she gave her answer. "Good for you." She smiled. "What about you Hinata?" She blushed. A red deep red blush.

She didn't answer. The waitress came to order our food. "What will you all be having today?" Everyone decided to just share a large pepperoni pizza. "Right away" the waiter said. She walked off. "Guys did you see her ass?" Kiba whispered to the rest of the guys. They laughed and talked about "manly" things. TenTen rolled her eyes. "Pigs right." "Totally." Hinata and I laughed. About 10 minutes later our pizza arrived. Sasuke and I grabbed a slice and started to eat. I felt like a teenager again. Hanging out with friends, and my boyfriend. Just chill in, not really the age of 20. But 14. Naruto took a big bite out of his. The Cheese was still connected to the pizza. Making a huge line of cheese. Hinata giggled. And Naruto blushed. "Does Naruto like Hinata?" I whispered to Sasuke. "Probably." We all dug in. After we all were stuffed and full. The girls all decided to use the little ladies room. We all walked our way there. I looked myself in the mirror. Same Hair, Same big emerald eyes, and same big forehead.

I finally got a good look at TenTen. She was wearing a miniskirt with a green tube top. Hinata was wearing a very light blue thigh high length Summer Dress. She looked beautiful. We all brushed our hair, and fixed our makeup. "So, Hinata…" "What?" "Do you like Naruto?" She got a big blush. "M-Maybe…" "SO YOU DO!" TenTen and I said together. "Yes! He is just so dreamy, and cute, and funny, and handsome!" Hinata kept explaining to us all the details she loves about Naruto. "Tenten?" "Yeah?" "You know it's our job to set them up right?" "Oh yeah…" We high fived. "And smart, and lovely, and my happily ever after!" Hinata finally stopped. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" TenTen and I grabbed her. We put our own makeup on her, we put her hair up into a half up and down pony tail. She looked B-e-a-u-tiful.

"What's taking the chicks so long?" Naruto said with a moan. "They're girls, what do you expect?" Sasuke said. Neji and Kiba looked at each other with annoyed expressions. TenTen and I got Hinata out of the bathroom. We stepped closer to the table. All the boys looked. Kiba and Naruto's nose bleed. They both fell over. Naruto drooling, Kiba unconscious. We sat down. Hinata sat next to now okay, Naruto. I got a call from Ino. "Excuse me everyone." I went to the ladies room _again. _"Mushi Mushi?" "Hey Sakura" she said very ticked off. "Hey…Ino. What's wrong?" "Naruto dumped me. He one night stood ME!" "WOW!" "I know but I don't care about him anymore. He is nothing to me. Besides right now I am looking for another boy right now." "Oh, you do work fast." "I know." Ino told me everything on what happened with her and Naruto.

I finally got her to stop. "Listen I am kind of busy right now." "Oh okay I will call you later then. Bye" Ino hanged up, and I went back to the others. We all started to get ready and left. We went to a fire works park. Of course no one was there because there was no fireworks. We all laid there watching and looking at the stars. TenTen was next to Neji lying on his chest. I was next to Sasuke holding hands and laying right next to him. Side by side. Hinata was in the middle of Naruto and Kiba. They both were fighting over her. Even though Kiba was only 16, he was still fighting for the 19 year old Hinata. And Naruto was just crazed and in love with her.

"Did you like tonight?" Sasuke whispered in my ear. "I loved it. It was nice meeting your friends." He got up and was over me. His shaggy black hair covering his eyes. I could see him though. I could see the Onyx Blue eyes that I loved, when they sparkled. He kissed my neck and worked his way to my jawbone and to my lips. "Get a room!" screamed Naruto and Neji. Sasuke and I both laughed. He went back, to his back and I lay next to him once again. "It's been nice everyone, but I think Sakura and I should get back to the house." "Okay, bye!" everyone yelled back.

We got into the car and drove off. "Tonight was fun, don't you think?" "Yeah I loved it. I never knew you had such nice friends." I was trying to be nice. I couldn't wait until we got home. We would probably "do" it tonight. I couldn't wait. I needed a rush. We got near his apartment once again. We got out of the car and hurried into the house. As soon as I opened the door he scooped me up into his arms. We started to make out. He lead us to his bedroom. And we left off where we were from last night.

Me: So did you like this chapter? PLEASE LOVE IT!

Itachi: Yes love it…

Me: 4th chapter coming shortly.

Itachi: …


End file.
